Pigmented coating compositions are used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, decorative topcoats or basecoats in the automotive, aerospace, and industrial markets. Pigmented coating compositions typically include binder resin(s), crosslinker(s), additives, and pigment dispersions. Generally, the pigment dispersions are prepared by breaking down pigment agglomerates into smaller agglomerates and/or individual particles such as through a grinding or milling process, and then mixing the pigments with a pigment dispersant. The pigment dispersants suspend or disperse the pigments and prevent their re-agglomeration.
Further, to provide a pigment dispersion that effectively disperses pigments, the pigment dispersant should have an affinity to the surface of the pigment. Affinity with the surface of the pigment can be achieved by using a polymeric based pigment dispersant. It is therefore desirable to provide polymeric based pigment dispersants that effectively disperse pigments and which can be used in a variety of coating compositions.